How a Neko Met His Mate
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Ever wonder how Alexandre and Nicolas first met? Harry and Neville did. One day they finally asked how. Here is their story.
1. Chapter 1

How a Neko Met His Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

 _(Kitten to Master, Master to Kitten)_

(Thoughts)

 _[Kitten Speech]_

it was a couple days before the boy's 11th birthday. Fay and Augusta were out getting more supplies. Severus was at a potion's conference and Lucas was busy finding the perfect present for his mate. Nick and Alex offered to watch the boys. They were in the library quietly reading when they noticed the boys staring at them.

"Yes?" Alex asked as they looked as he put his book down.

"Nev and I were wondering." Harry said before he bit his lip and stopped talking.

"Wondering what?"

Neville answered this time. "How did you both meet?" He blushed. "If it's not too much to ask."

"Ah I see." Nick chuckled. "Are you sure? It's a long story." Alex and Nick knew they were bound to ask and agreed to tell them.

"Yes. We are sure we want to hear it." Neville told them confidently.

Alex and Nick chuckled at how confident the flower fae sounded. He had come a long way especially since his inheritance kicked in. It helped that he was a dominant. They did find it funny on how his role with Harry was. Since Harry was older he should act like it. Instead Neville acted like the older brother. As long as no one bullied Neville that is. If they did then beware of Harry's claw.

"Well the story will be told between us."

"Huh?"

"How we met is kinda complicated. It starts before I met my cute little neko that led me to meeting him." He smirked at his mate.

"Sh-shut up!" Nick blushed causing the other three to laugh.

Nick glared at the two. Unfortunately for him the blush on his face made the glare ineffective. The two just snickered.

"Brats!"

" **Why thank you**." They said together.

"Alright. Quiet down you two. I'll tell mine first so that Nick's face can calm down."

" **Okay**."


	2. Chapter 2

How a Neko Met His Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

 _(Kitten to Master, Master to Kitten)_

(Thoughts)

 _[Kitten Speech]_

(Alexandre's POV)

My story starts when I was at my brothers wedding. He married a half veela. Our parents were no impressed. Halfway through the ceremony our parents showed up and dragged me out. As soon as we were home they ordered me to find a pureblood witch and marry her.

"You won't like what will happen if you marry one of those freaks." My mere said to me.

"Yes mere."

"Good. You are no longer allowed to talk to him."

"You are now our heir." Papa told me sternly.

"Of course papa." I knew better than to disobey them.

Unbeknownst to them I had managed to slip my brother a message. His best friend gave it to him for me. Luckily he wasn't mad that I left for he knew that I had been forced. Since I was still 14 I was underage and therefore I still had to listen to our parents.

It was three years before I was able to see my brother or his family. He had a little girl he named Fleur. He was very proud of her.

My dear parents used a spell so that I couldn't write to him and he could write to me either. It was a surprise to see him at my graduation. He came with good and bad news. My niece was the good news. The bad news was that our parents were dead. They had been killed by Fenrir Greyback. He didn't take kindly to being called a freak.

"Come with me little brother. You have a niece to meet."

"Okay."

I stayed with them for a few months. I left when I started my healing apprenticeship. Part of my job was to travel with the healer. One of the places we traveled was Egypt.

We had gone to one of the bazaars when I saw Nicholas. He had been buying his school books. When I first saw I was stunned by how gorgeous he was. Something in me clicked. I knew then and there that I was his mate and he was mine.

I took off after that. I didn't want him to see me. I needed to deny it. I didn't want to disappoint my parents.

You see I couldn't disobey my parents even though they had died months before. My master was confused by my sudden behavior but luckily he didn't push the issue. I began dreaming of him since we were both of age and not yet in contact with each other.

These dreams had begun to drive me crazy. I decided to talk to my sister-in-law. I wrote a letter to her explaining my situation. She was a veela and I had hoped that she could help me. It had been three weeks later that I received an answer in the form of her barging into my room.

"I read the letter. I want to know if you are sure he was a neko?"

"Yeah."

"He's your mate?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?"

"My parents were very clear. I was only allowed to date and marry a pureblood witch. Everyone else were dirty freaks." I told her. I was scared of what she soul say but she surprised me.

"Do you think your niece and I are freaks?"

"No!"

"Do you think your mate is a freak?"

"No!"

"Do you believe anyone who isn't a pureblood and straight are dirty freaks?"

"No."

"Then why are you avoiding your mate?"

"I don't want to disappoint and disobey my parents."

"I see. What about yourself and your mate?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her in shock.

"Your hurting both of you."

"How?"

She took out of her bag and gave it to me. "I figured you might not know. This book is on soul mates. I want you to read it, okay?"

"Okay." I promised her.

"Good. I'll see you soon." She turned and left.

I stared at the book and began reading. I failed to get very far and only ended up reading the first chapter.


End file.
